


Nightmares

by majcrtom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majcrtom/pseuds/majcrtom
Summary: Reader is suffering from nightmares and turns to Jack Morrison in the hope of getting some reassurance. (GENDER-NEUTRAL READER)





	

**Author's Note:**

> More Reader/76 fluff! I've had such good responses from my previous fics, decided to upload another. Honestly reader inserts are so fun.
> 
> Unless they're specifically requested to not be, I write all my 76/Reader fics as platonic with Jack as more of a father figure than anything else, but they're very open to interpretation.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

**_* Knock, Knock, Knock *_ **

 

Being a light sleeper, Jack was woken by the light rapping on the door to his room. He sat up and used one hand to rub his tired eyes, squinting through the darkness towards the door.

“Mmh…the hell…who is it?” He said, loudly enough so that his late-night visitor would be able to hear him but quiet enough so he wouldn’t wake the whole base up. The door opened slowly, and you stepped inside.

“Y/N?” he mumbled sleepily upon seeing you.

You were stood in his doorway fiddling with the hem of your oversized t-shirt, tugging at it awkwardly.

“Sorry, for waking you up, Jack-“ you began quietly.

“You alright?” he asked gruffly, sounding a little more concerned now due to how you were acting.

“I…I had a nightmare.” You explained, feeling overwhelmingly embarrassed by how childish it sounded. Maybe you were just being ridiculous.

“I’m sorry, I know it sounds pathetic…” you added quickly, a blush crawling over your cheeks. Jack shook his head.

“No, no it doesn’t sound pathetic.” He assured you. “It uh…it was bad?”

You nodded.

“Would you mind – and it’s okay, if you don’t want to but…could…would you mind if I stayed here for a little while? With you? I just…I don’t want to be on my own.” You stammered out, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable.

He seemed to think about it for a moment. He wasn’t known for being good with people, and certainly not with offering comfort. He was usually a very blunt, straightforward kind of guy who didn’t like dealing with his _own_ feelings, never mind someone else’s. Come to think of it you weren’t entirely sure that going to his room was the best idea, all things considered.

“Sure, kid. Come over here.” He eventually said, and you were a little surprised by his response.

You padded into his room, making sure to close the door quietly behind you, across to his bed where he still sat with the sheets bunched up around his waist. You climbed onto the bed, but before you could lay down he took your hand, which was another surprise because Jack was never usually one to initiate physical contact. In most cases he tried to avoid it, actually.

“Don’t feel ashamed about a bad dream, alright?” he assured you, and you nodded. “If it makes you feel better, I used to get them a lot back in my Overwatch days. Still do now, occasionally.”

Feeling a bit better about the whole affair, you slid into the previously empty space beside him, and Jack tugged the sheets up over your shoulders before dropping back down onto his side.

“’M right here if you need me.” He mumbled.

You looked up at him, and though the room was dark you were able to make out the sharp profile of his face. Maybe he’d fallen back asleep already. You shifted under the sheets, moving closer to Jack so you could nestle against him.

 _“How is he always so warm?”_ you wondered.

He’d been drifting off back to sleep, but the movement jostled him awake again and he lifted his head slightly to glance down, seeing you now curled against him with the sheets pulled around you. If you’d been looking up at him, you might have seen a smile on his face. 

You felt him pull his arm out from where it had been resting between you, and for a moment your heart sank as you thought perhaps you’d made him uncomfortable. But then you were being pulled even closer to him as his arm wound around your shoulders and you smiled in relief, relaxing into him.

“Sweet dreams.” He said softly.

You fell asleep with a smile on your face, and you felt _safe_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys gals + nonbinary pals.
> 
> if you have any requests for more Overwatch reader fics you can either leave me a comment here or head to my tumblr @ sventysix.tumblr.com and send me a message! 
> 
> stay frosty ~ ✌️


End file.
